


Bruised

by mrsfood48



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: it won't let me post w/o tags???? wyd @AO3, this is a copy of my previous fic :/, what do I type in this wth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfood48/pseuds/mrsfood48
Summary: They can't feel- no emotions, or sensations, or feelings coursing through their veins. Nothing at all- just white noise, filtering into their world. Even though they may have been desolate about never experiencing euphoria or satisfaction, they don't have to worry about pain or the electricity of love. That is, until, they meet them.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shy??? idk lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shy%3F%3F%3F+idk+lmao).



> This is actually a SVT version of my previous fic bc I lost inspiration lmao I'm sorry  
> anyway, I will probably (?) continue the SVT version

"does it sting?"

Wonwoo shook his head. perched on the bed of a stranger, who was engrossedly wiping his glittery blue blood from the dripping gash across his forehead, was not how he intended to spend his Tuesday evening.

"what happened?" enquired the stranger, looking up into his eyes, dimmed lights dancing in the depths of his soul. a cloud of grey floated from above the stranger's strawberry blonde head, curling itself around his body and swiping at his feet. but the real streaks of yellow threatened to pour out any moment. they were momentarily shadowed under the pretence, silvery shroud. Jaehyun concluded that he had had a a long, tiresome day, and his aura was simply desolate for the moment.

"well," sighed Wonwoo, "as you clearly saw, or at least I thought you did, I was atop the tree. and then I toppled, and fell."

"...and injured yourself."

"precisely," responded Wonwoo. "you don't seem to be too unnerved by the fact that my blood is blue. most humans are."

the stranger stared back into Wonwoo's metallic eyes. "oh. of course. another Aymelek. explains why you were hopping from branch to branch with your nostrils flared like an overenthusiastic baboon."

"I was trying to look for a way back to the moon," retorted Wonwoo. "however, it is rather fascinating that you know about the Moon Angels."

"that's only because my best friend, Jeonghan, found another one falling at full speed from the sky." he laughed gently, and Wonwoo watched the puff of grey lighten into a light cerulean hue. "I think it's a concept. it's like a small little performance, your way of announcing your arrival."

Wonwoo remained silent.

"so what is your ultimate purpose? just to annihilate everything that is purposeless? and fabricate weapons with their souls?"

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. "you know more than I assumed."

the stranger sighed. "I wish I didn't, really. the things that I know about are far worse than I'd ever imagined to experience. it's very unsettling knowing that one day, an Aymelek will come to slit my throat on my deathbed and extract my soul with the wag of its finger."

"we simply carry out commands," replied Wonwoo. "once a creature's work is truly done and they are truly content on the inside, to the center of their core, it is signalled to the Moon Angels. and so, we must complete their life peacefully, painlessly."

"but what if that creature has sinned? greatly?"

"you are querying too much, human," said Wonwoo. "I thank you for the treatment with your meagre tools-"

"hey! this band-aid is a Spongebob one. it costs well over 10,000 won. do you know how expensive that is for something so small?"

"-but I must take your leave," finished Wonwoo.

the stranger twisted his face into something depicting annoyance. "alright, Mr Ungrateful."

"you do not know my capacities. I could have you dead if I wanted to, in an instant."

the latter simply laughed. "if you did, I'd already be dead by now. besides, I know my life is incomplete. I have barely registered at Pledis Entertainment as a trainee. my vocals are getting praised left, right and center."

Wonwoo's face softened. "feisty, I see. you'd make a fine Aymelek. if you weren't as gangly, uncoordinated and stubborn, of course."

the stranger scoffed. "no, thank you to that back-handed compliment."

Wonwoo cocked his head to one side. "so... what is the name of the other Moon Angel that descended upon Earth? which clan was he from?"

the stranger scratched his head. "well, as far as I know, Jeonghan mentioned something along the lines of a... Seungcheol. jet black hair, a mellow face and milky skin, but the most piercing gaze you'd ever meet. it's hypnotising, if you'd ask me."

Wonwoo's eyes widened ever so slightly. "so that- here's where he disappeared to?"

now the stranger looked interested. smirking inquisitively, he asked, "what, did you know him?"

"of course. he was my elder sibling, of the Marble clan."

the stranger's mouth dropped open. " _you're_  Seungcheol's younger brother?" eyeing him suspiciously, he stated, "well, you don't look like him. except for that funny zigzag line cut across the side of your hair."

Wonwoo's hand unconsciously flew to the symbol of the Marble clan. "well, yes. everyone in this clan has an identifying mark. ours is engraved in our hair."

the stranger squinted at him. "but why is it named the Marble clan?"

"because," Wonwoo drawled, as he paused to run a finger over his defined jawline, outlining the hard bone covered with a layer of impeccably soft, snowy skin, "like thick blocks of marble, we are faceless. we do not feel the human sensation of emotions."

the stranger's eyebrows quirked. "nothing? nothing at all?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "no one from the Marble clan is susceptible to angst, or anger, or pain. that is why we can end the life of creatures thoughtlessly without stained consciences. it is pertinent to our existence- otherwise, the guilt would force us into misery for all our lives."

"but what about- what about things like love? or happiness? or the appreciation of beauty?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "human emotions do not affect us in a way they affect Moon Angels. your emotions are extremely inferior compared to ours. which also explains our much larger pain thresholds and stamina."

the stranger smiled. "so," he said, inching closer to Wonwoo's face, "you don't feel anything when I do this?" he stroked the curve of Wonwoo's cheek with his free hand, while his left hand continued gently applying ointment onto the wound.

Wonwoo shook his head.

suddenly, he withdrew his hand and poked Wonwoo's belly, hard. Wonwoo responded with blank eyes.

"wow," the stranger chuckled. "no surprise factor, either."

"what was that?" demanded Wonwoo. "what did you do to me?"

"relax," dragged out the stranger, leaning back to admire his excellent nursing skills. "on Earth, we call this a joke."

"a joke," Wonwoo repeated.

"yes," said the latter. "it's what people do when they become friends. or they know each other well."

"we are frind- frun-"

"-friends," assisted the stranger. "comrades. partn- allies. yes, allies is a more suitable word."

"friends,"Wonwoo echoed. "what do you call yourself?"

the stranger stretched out a bony hand, warm and soft, as his eyes sparkled and a grin began to dawn upon his face.

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."


	2. deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls stan the Monstar Ex they deserve it :')

Seungcheol unlocked the door with a click, allowing the reverberation to resound throughout the cosy apartment he shared with his roommate. or saviour. or just simply, a roommate.

he hadn’t exactly had the best day. well, that wasn’t completely true. his powers from the Marble clan admitted him into the deep auras of humans on Earth, which means he had complete access to their thoughts and emotions. and today, because of the disastrous state of the market, and the unseen downfall of the stocks, the businesspeople walking around hurriedly on subways and buildings had a fiery red aura, full of wrath and chaos, churning a pot of displeasure in their beings. however, he, as everybody in the Marble clan did- had a flaw. unlike the other members of his clan who were void of emotions, Seungcheol instead was cursed with being hooked onto the prime emotions of any human closest to him. he felt, experienced, sensed, everything ten times as powerful as the actual subject undergoing those emotions, because of his superior origin- a Moon Angel, who were capable of at least twice humans were capable of. consequently, reading someone’s aura became extremely stressful and at awkward times, humiliating. unfortunately, over the years, it had become an engrained reflex of sorts, and auras drifted naturally to him, mantles of unique combinations and striking new colours. all he actually wanted to do today was to buy a shot of coffee (too much could be detrimental to his health, and because of his heightened abilities, the caffeine absorbed may end up making him pass out), where he was met with the bustling crowd of concerned businesspeople. 

well, he thought, at least I’m not ostracised for being a little imperfect down here. at least, here it’s okay to be agitated, or dejected, or frightened, or-

Jeonghan sauntered through the bedroom door, oblivious to the Aymelek. he took the last bite of an apple and carelessly tossed it into the wastebasket in the corner of their kitchen.

“oh, hey, S.Coups,” smiled Jeonghan. his serene lemon cloud suddenly burst with a pigment of light pink. till this date, Seungcheol didn’t know what the pink was. green meant relaxed and neutral, while yellow stood for content and joyful, whereas a crackling crimson represented outrage. even the airy blues stood for discontentment or regret, but what the hell was that delicate, rosy shade?

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “it’s Seungcheol, not S.Coups.”

“whatever you say, scoops.”

Seungcheol cracked a smile despite his fake resolve of being playfully upset. “are you still not over the fact that I can eat ten extra-large pizzas in one go?”

Jeonghan stopped and stared at him incredulously. “of course not! do you know what an acheivement that is? no human can eat that much. if you weren’t an Aymelek… anyway, when did you come? I never heard you come in through the door.”

Seungcheol half-smiled. “attest it to my amazing cat-like, stealthy nature.” he attempted to flip his (sadly, far too short) hair, like he’d seen a human girl perform in a broadcast they showed on the picture box called an advertisement, to get other humans to exchange their products with paper.

Jeonghan chuckled in response. “what are you trying to do?” his shroud grew a darker hue of salmon pink, and Seungcheol felt an electric jolt in him as his knees buckled. 

“what? what? are you tripping over the air again?”

Seungcheol nodded. “you seem to be the cause. your aura keeps turning this shade of pink, and my body over-responds. it’s getting very irritating, really.”

Jeonghan laughed as he patted Seungcheol's hair. “right. blame your clumsiness on me, doofus. if I didn't know you better, I'd say you're tripping over weed."

Seungcheol knitted his eyebrows. "what's 'weed'?"

Jeonghan shook his head. "never mind. you wouldn't understand."

Seungcheol shrugged, nonchalant, as Jeonghan flicked the television on and plopped onto the sofa. his favourite drama played out onto the screen. this was the third time re-watching the series this month, but what could he do when the mess, dripping fake-ness, had so many obvious flaws? every single time, Jeonghan hysterically burst out into peals of laughter at the insincere acting, or a slip-up in the plot. he was an annoying kid in middle school, as reported by his classmates, and his level of maturity hadn't seem to change too much.

Seungcheol sat beside Jeonghan, reaching out for a pillow to lean back on, when he actually noticed the ongoing events in the drama. the man seemed to be leaning in, and the woman sat there with her eyes closed. slowly, they connected their lips and the man's hand moved to caress the woman's hair. he squinted once again.

"what is that?" enquired Seungcheol. judging from his own perspective, connecting lips would make it difficult to breathe, and the exchange of saliva was simply unneeded and unhygienic. "what are they doing with their mouths?"

Jeonghan giggled, and his aura deepened into a strong shade of rosé, resembling his flushed face. "it's called kissing," he said through shy smiles. 

Seungcheol simply frowned. "why? it is obviously unsanitary. and with humans' limited lung capacities, how long would they keep rubbing their mouths against each other? wouldn't they pass out due to the lack of oxygen?"

Jeonghan shook his head once again, evidently embarrassed. "of course they take breaks! and anyway, I don't think it matters to people who love each other- it's an act of love, or attraction."

now Seungcheol was even further bewildered. "wait, how is this love? isn't it used to describe the sensations relatives and allies experience? the kind a female would experience with her offspring?"

Jeonghan inhaled deeply. "well, yeah, that's one type of love as well, but..." he trailed off as he tried to pacify himself, and figure out a way of calmly explaining something so... unusual, yet exhilarating, to this adorably confused being, who also took people's lives as a profession.

Seungcheol read through his aura, and carded through his thoughts, muddly blue with specks of red and pink. 

"you seem to be distressed. I don't know what for, really. have I not been your- what was it again- your roommate and friend? just tell me. although I do understand humans are unrealistic and over-ambitious by nature," he paused here to laugh as he saw the classic Jeonghan look, indicating here-we-go-again-with-the-humans-are-an-inferior-species-jokes, "but I still make my best efforts to understand.

"damn, scoops," said Jeonghan. "back at at it again with the invasion of privacy. people on Earth here don't read people's thoughts or their auras without warning."

"that's because humans simply CANNOT read people's thoughts or auras at all," laughed Chittaphon. "but seriously- what is that love that differs from the love of family or friends? I thought that was the only kind of human love that exists."

"no," answered Jeonghan. "this kind of love happens between two people- of any age, young, old, everywhere in between- and they start enjoying each other's presence more and more, and cannot stop thinking about them all day long, and slowly, they feel unsatisfied or incomplete with just being friends, because the love that friends or family share is a lot unlike the love lovers share. these two people start appreciating every little thing the other person does- like tucking in their hair behind their ears, or smiling, or they way they excitedly start talking about an issue they're passionate about, or even the way they stumble and nearly fall." Jeonghan laughed as his eyes wandered to the wall. Seungcheol covertly uncovered the cloud of protection Jeonghan was putting up, to prevent him from peeking into his thoughts again. a pretty girl, wearing a denim dungaree with a red beanie, laughing while she tried to scale a fence, glittered in Jeonghan's bubble of thought. Seungcheol knew accessing this information may cost him, but curiosity overtook him as he tried to pose a question that was seemingly innocent.

"the way you speak about this kind of love- with the depth and awe- it seems to be like you were in love once, too."

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and swallowed. "well, yeah. all humans experience this kind of love in the first twenty years in their life. because they're undergoing this kind of love for the first time, they're often awkward and every interaction is cumbersome. I was in love, too, with a girl named Seoyeon. she had the prettiest laugh I'd heard in years. we used to be friends in the 8th grade, because I was horrible at math and she offered to help me out, tutor me, after school. I fell in love with her gentleness and soft nature. she always had this very attractive glow, but she was wild at heart and believed love wasn't for her. that she had to explore the world better to make her decisions in life. so there I was, just liking her, without a response. I never knew whether she liked me back or not, but I hope she did."

Chittaphon nodded reflectively. "we do not indulge in these kinds of love amongst the Aymeleks- we are born of moonlight, so no mating or attraction procedures are necessary, like they are for other creatures."

"anyway," Jeonghan said, his aura still coloured baby pink, "can you lift objects completely now? what else can you do with your telepathy or whatever it's called?"

Seungcheol took a deep breath. "hmm... no. not yet. I can lift objects smaller than vehicles, but nothing more."

Jeonghan's eyes widened. "again, do you know what an accomplishment that is?"

Seungcheol smiled as Jeonghan's pink cloud struck him right in the knees. he clutched onto the armrests of the sofa, giddy and shaky. Jeonghan looked honestly perplexed. 

"hey, are you okay?"

Seungcheol nodded uncertainly. 

"if you keep having these sudden attacks, it's going to start affecting your health. I think the climate here is akin to what you're exposed to. or maybe it's the food. wait, did you use some cosmetic products you weren't supposed to? did you touch something, Ten? did-"

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol grinned, "it's fine. it's because of your aura. I respond to everything tenfold. that's why I always want to keep you happy and smiling- because your smile is so beautiful, and I could watch you laugh all day."

Jeonghan froze for a second, his cloud shaded with a sudden explosion of a tincture of pastel colour. Seungcheol never left his gaze. staring boldly into his eyes. Jeonghan laughed red-facedly. "what? you really think so? you think my smile is beautiful?"

as a rejoinder, a pillow came hurtling at Johnny's head and whacked him across his head. Seungcheol laughed. "that's right."

within a few minutes, the two boys were tossing pillows at each other, running and tripping over furniture as they ran into bathrooms and pulled on doorknobs. unending giggling ensued, and as they lay on the small bed, legs entangled, they sighed stared up at the faded white ceiling. 

"yeah," replied Seungcheol. "I meant it."

and, for the first time in his life, Jeonghan's emanation didn't switch from the amber tint to anything else, and Seungcheol should have been feeling elated and powerful in every single nerve and joint, but the weakness in Seungcheol's knees was the exact same reaction to when Johnny's aura turned pink.

with staggering shock, Seungcheol finally realised the pink had been signalling love, but now, it was bleeding into his own essence, too.


End file.
